Moorhuhn Kart 2
← Moorhuhn Adventure - Der Schatz des Pharao Datei:Moorhuhn Der Schatz des Pharao icon.png Liste aller Moorhuhnspiele Datei:Moorhuhn Wanted icon.png Moorhuhn Wanted → Moorhuhn Kart 2 ist der zweite richtige Teil der Kart-Reihe von phenomedia und Nachfolger von Moorhuhn Kart Extra. Spielprinzip Nachdem Moorhuhn Kart Extra nur eine kleine Erweiterung zu Moorhuhn Kart Classic war, ist Moorhuhn Kart 2 die richtige Fortsetzung der Kart-Reihe. Wie in Moorhuhn Kart 1, wird auch hier wieder mit dem Moorhuhn und seinen Freunden um die Wette gefahren. Allerdings ist diesesmal vieles verändert worden: Die Grafik, Die Rennmodi, die Fahrer, die Power-Ups, der Spielspaß. Kurz gesagt ist alles verändert worden und auch das neue Modell des Huhns kommt hier zum Einsatz. Offizielle Spielbeschreibung WROOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Der gefiederte Kartbahnmeister ist wieder da, und er hat wieder alle sein Freunde mitgebracht. Und nicht nur das, ein paar neue sind auch noch mit dabei. Das passt dann allerdings auch zum Rest des Spiels, denn im zweiten Teil ist alles neu: neue Grafik, neue Strecken, neue 3D-Engine, neuer Spielspaß! Das lange Warten soll sich doch wenigstens gelohnt haben. Spielmodi Einzelspieler *Zeitfahren: In diesem Modus fährt man alleine gegen die Zeit, symbolisiert durch ein durchscheinendes Phantom-Kart. Wenn man schneller ist als dieses, erreicht man einen neuen Highscore. *Meisterschaft: Es gibt zwei Meisterschaften mit jeweils 4 verschiedenen Strecken. Die zweite Meisterschaft wird nur dann freigeschaltet, wenn die erste mit dem ersten Platz abgeschlossen wurde. Zudem gibt es noch die drei ccm-Klassen 50, 100 und 150 ccm, die ebenfalls "erspielt" werden müssen. Man kann sich eine benutzerdefinierte Meisterschaft zusammenstellen oder eine zufällig generierte spielen. Mehrspieler *Duell: Es fahren zwei Spieler auf nur einer Strecke alleine gegeneinander, die sich Tastatur und Bildschirm (Split-Screen) teilen. Wer als erster im Ziel ankommt, gewinnt. *Meisterschaft. Wieder teilen sich die beiden Spieler Tastatur und Bildschirm. Allerdings werden vier Strecken zum Fahren ausgewählt, auf denen auch Computerspieler mitmischen. Strecken Diesesmal gibt es weder 5 noch 10 Strecken, sondern 8, die in 2 Vierergruppen aufgeteilt werden. Auf jeder Strecke gibt es eine oder mehrere Abkürzungen, die dem gewieften Fahrer einen Vorteil gegenüber dem unwissenden verschaffen. *Moorhuhn X - bekannt aus dem gleichnamigen Shooter (siehe MHX Shooter). *Winter - vorsicht, Rutschgefahr! *Insel - eine idyllische Insel. *Ägypten - die längste Strecke des Spiels *Fabrik - Was hier wohl hergestellt wird? *Bergwerk - Eisen? Gold? Silber? *Burg - My home is my castle. *Sumpf - eine matschige Angelegenheit! Fahrer Neben den 5 Fahrern aus Kart Classic und Extra, sind diesesmal auch zwei ganz neue Fahrer dabei. Diese sind aber auch aus früheren Moorhuhn-Spielen bekannt. *Moorhuhn - Der Star des Spiels, schnell und sehr gut zu steuern. *Lesshuhn - Der Co-Star des Spiels, schnell aber schlechte Steuerung. *Moorfrosch - Die ewige Nummer 2, langsam aber gut zu steuern. *Pumpkin - Der Gruselige Typ, stark und etwas zu harte Lenkung. *Schneemann - Der eiskalte Kerl, sehr schnell und stark aber schlecht zu lenken. *Hank - Neuer Fahrer Nr.1, in allem total durchschnittlich. *Kröt - Neuer Fahrer Nr.2, der langsamste aber stark und gute Steuerung. Items siehe auch Power-Ups der Moorhuhn-Kart-Reihe *Lenkrakete - verfolgt zielstrebig den ersten und setzt diesen außer Gefecht. *Glibberkugel - wird abgeschossen und springt in der Gegend rum. Wenn sie trifft, explodiert sie. *Blaulicht - Platz da, denn das Blaulicht bringt einen kleinen Temposchub und schützt gleichzeitig vor anderen Items. *Schutzschild - schützt Fahrer vor anderen Items, hält länger als das Blaulicht. *Wurfloch - Wird vor das Kart geworfen, Fahrer können hineinfallen. *Fakebox - Alles Fake - mehr Schein als Sein: kein Item, explodiert beim aufsammeln. *X-Feld - nicht sehr reifenschonend, denn Fahrer, die drauffahren, verlieren diese. *Turbodose - Tempo, Tempo: Mit der Turbodose kein Problem. Aber vorsicht, das Kart wird schwieriger zu lenken! Tipps & Tricks *Gibt man beim Start zu früh Gas (bevor "GO" erschienen ist), würgt man den Motor normalerweise ab, was mit einem ziemlich großen Zeitverlust verbunden ist. Drückt man Pfeil nach oben jedoch genau zwischen dem Übergang der Zahlen von 2 zu 1, führt man einen Superstart aus. Dabei fährt man sehr viel schneller als sonst los, vergleichbar mit Nitro, die Vorderreifen erheben sich und der Motor heult auf. *Mit verschiedenen Tasten, je nachdem, ob man alleine oder zu zweit (Spieler 1 oder 2) spielt, die in der Nähe der Taste liegen, mit der man Power-Ups ausführt, kann man die Ansicht des Fahrers ändern und nach hinten gucken. Bei den Ansichten sollte man einfach ausprobieren, was individuell am besten funktioniert. Es gibt 3 Einstellungen: Das Kart von hinten in normaler Größe, das Kart von hinten sehr weit entfernt (man sieht mehr von der Umgebung) und eine Ego-Perspektive. Die Taste zum nach hinten gucken ist besonders nützlich, um (Wurf-)Löcher oder Glibberkugeln nach Opponenten hinter sich zu werfen. Außerdem vermeidet man das Risiko, in sein eigenes Loch zu fahren. *Raketen sind ein ständiges Übel, wenn man Erstplatzierter ist, da sie einen zielstrebig verfolgen und erledigen. Dennoch gibt es verschiedenen Taktiken, um zu vermeiden, dass man von Raketen getroffen wird: #Genügend Abstand aufbauen: Raketen haben nur eine begrenzte Menge an Treibstoff. Nach Aufbrauchen von diesem zerplatzen sie einfach. Deshalb gilt: Nicht aufgeben, wenn man das blaue Raketensymbol auf der kleinen Karte sieht, sondern umso schneller weiterfahren, um mehr Abstand aufzubauen. Vielleicht zerplatzt sie, bevor sie einen erreicht. Aber Vorsicht: Raketen können auch entgegen der Fahrtrichtung fliegen, wenn dieser Weg kürzer ist. #Die Taste zum Respawnen: "Entf" oder "R" ist die Taste, mit der man sich zurück auf die Strecke setzen lassen kann, wenn man irgendwo festhängt. Jedoch kann man die Taste auch direkt vor dem Einschlag einer Rakete benutzen. Dadurch verliert man zwar Zeit, aber weniger, als wenn die Rakete einen grillt. Alternativ dazu kann man auch einfach in einen Abgrund fahren. #Ausweichen: Diese Taktik ist sehr schwer durchzuführen und klappt nicht immer. Dabei ändert man, direkt bevor die Rakete einen erreicht hat, plötzlich seine Fahrtrichtung, man fährt einen "Schlenker". Wenn es klappt, zerplatzt die Rakete neben einem und man kann weiterfahren. Wenn nicht, ist man erledigt. Hört sich kompliziert an und ist es auch. Sollte nur von Profis angewandt werden. Außerdem könnte man auch in eine Abkürzung fahren. Da solche Wege auf der "Raketen-Strecke" nicht enthalten sind, kann man nicht getroffen werden. #Schutzschilde aufbewahren: Schutzschilde, die man aus Power-Ups bekommt, werden nicht wie im Vorgänger sofort eingesetzt, sondern müssen erst durch Tastendruck aktiviert werden. Das macht man sich zur Raketenabwehr zunutze. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob es sich um einen Schutzschild oder ein Blaulicht handelt. Wichtig ist, dass man diese PowerUps nicht sofort nach Einsammeln sinnlos einsetzt, sondern solange wie möglich aufhebt. Entweder, bis eine Rakete auf einen zufliegt oder man bei den nächsten Power-Up-Boxen ist. #Führungswechsel: Besonders bei einem eng zusammenliegenden Feld ist ein temporärer Führungswechsel eine hilfreiche Option. Dazu lässt man sich, wenn man eine Rakete erspäht hat und der Abstand zum Zweitplatzierten nicht zu groß ist, zurückfallen und vom Zweitplatzierten überholen. Dieser wird dann von der Rakete erledigt und man übernimmt wieder die Führung. Diese Taktik funktioniert besonders gut bei Bot-Gegnern. *Platzieren von Fake-Items: Einsame Items irgendwo auf der Strecke erwecken schnell Verdacht und werden selten eingesammelt. Deshalb sollte man die Fake-Items zwischen den echten verstecken. Da sind sie weniger auffällig und werden vielleicht sogar für echte Items gehalten. Umso größer die Überraschung, was dieses Item enthält... Diese Methode bringt am meisten im Multiplayer-Modus. *Platzieren von X-Feldern und (Wurf-)Löchern: Diese Items sollte man möglichst so platzieren, dass die anderen Fahrer sie erst sehen, wenn es zu spät ist. Gute Möglichkeiten dafür sind Kurven oder Steigungswechsel. Auch sehr schmale Stellen, die kaum Möglichkeiten zum Ausweichen bieten, sind gut geeignet. Genauso Stellen, die dafür bekannt sind, dass jeder Fahrer dort (ungewollt) entlangfährt, z.B. in scharfen Kurven, wo man gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand driftet. Gegen Bot-Gegner sind solche Überlegungen ziemlich sinnlos, da sie immer die festgelegten Strecken fahren. Einfach an diese Stellen (erkennbar durch die vielen Reifenspuren) solche Items ablegen. Änderungen im Vergleich zu Kart (Extra) *neue Grafikengine *2 neue Fahrer *3 verschiedene Leistungsklassen *Neue Strecken und Power Ups *Neues Meisterschaftssystem (kein Grand Prix mehr) *witzige Sounds und Reaktionen der Fahrer und Karts *Duellmeisterschaft *Abkürzungen sind schwerer zu finden, man kann sie benutzen ohne das etwas einstürzt und sparen mehr Zeit, da manche Abkürzungen beim Vorgänger sogar länger waren als die Originale Route, was es schwer machte zu sehen, welche nun die wirkliche Abkürzung ist. *Abkürzungen werden von Gegnern nicht benutzt. *Flüssigeres Fahren *Punkte-System Trivia *Moorhuhn-Kart 2 kommt auch in der Toggo PC-Spielebox 1 als Sonderedition vor, dabei wurde dass Spiel so verändert, dass ein Upload der Bestzeiten aus ungeklärten Gründen nicht möglich war, da die dazugehörige Schaltfläche nicht im Spiel vorhanden war. Weitere Änderungen sind, bis auf den Zusatz "Sonderedition" unterhalb des Logos, nicht bekannt. Die Version aus der Moorhuhn 10 Jahre Jubiläumsedition hat ebenfalls keine Schaltfläche für den Bestzeiten-Upload. *Die Lenkrakete zielt immer auf den erstplatzierten Fahrer, so ist es durchaus möglich, dass Computergegner, oder sogar man selbst, von der eigenen Lenkrakete getroffen wird, wenn man diese abfeuert und selbst auf dem ersten Platz ist. Auf langen Strecken ist es möglich, soviel Vorsprung zu haben, dass die Lenkrakete vor dem Aufprall detoniert und man unbehindert weiter fahren kann. Liegt ein Gegner sehr weit zurück, kann es manchmal sein, dass die Lenkrakete die Strecke "falschherum" abfährt und den erstplatzierten somit von vorne angreift. *Wenn ein Rennen gestartet wird, ist im Ladebildschirm ein Teil der jeweils ladenen Strecke zu sehen. Dieser zeigt immer eine Abkürzung oder deutet auf den Ort wo die Abkürzung sich befindent. Bei Strecken welche mehrere Abkürzungen enthalten (Insel, Bergwerk und Fabrik), wird jeweils die größere Abkürzung gezeigt. Links *Liste aller Mitwirkenden des Spiels *Offizielle Website *Im Digi-Shop kaufen *Bei Amazon kaufen *Microseite auf Moorhuhn.de *Moorhuhn Kart Forum in der Moorhuhn World *[http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Moorhuhn_Kart_2 Moorhuhn Kart 2] in der Game-Pedia pl:Moorhuhn Kart 2 Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Kart